Card games held at tables for instance using physical playing cards dealt by a live dealer are popular in casinos. Examples of such games include Black Jack, Poker or Baccarat. In some instances, the physical cards dealt by a live dealer may be identified by a card reader, and information regarding the cards dealt may be transmitted to one or more terminals which may be remote from the live table. This information may be used for determining the outcome of a game played at the terminal or terminals.
Games involving a live dealer and physical playing cards which may then be translated into virtual cards are generally preferred by players to games using only virtual cards generated by for instance, a random number generator. However, providing such games with physical playing cards poses problems for casinos, including time spent on collecting and shuffling cards, and security measures aimed at providing fair games and tracking down and eliminating various frauds. There is also a significant cost in providing the personnel and equipment required to support such games.
In this specification, the term “card value” is to be understood as representing the rank and/or suit of a playing card.
In this specification the term “card playing area” is to be understood as representing an area where a dealt card is displayed face up and/or face down and can be recognised by technical means and by players.